Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum: Social Media
This page is about social media and the Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum. The museum homepage prominently links to Facebook , Twitter , Youtube , the museum blog and the museum's RSS feed from the homepage. HootSuite The marketing team at the museum uses uses HootSuite as their social media dashboard. Hootsuite, like its competitors Seesmic and Tweetdeck, is designed to help organizations manage multiple social media acccounts, enable collaboration, track engagement, provide analytics, and monitor security. Facebook The Facebook page uses the timeline layout and lists over 16,000 likes. The main image echoes the homepage. Posting is enabled, and posts not generated by the museum are usually self-promotional from individuals and organizations. All posts have likes and most posts have comments. The frequency of posts is inconsistent, from multiple times a day to skipping a day, although there are no glaringly significant gaps in communication. The museum also uses two Facebook apps: RSS Graffiti to update Facebook with news from the museum's RSS sources, and MailChimp for updating Facebook with newsletter content. Twitter The Twitter feed mirrors the Facebook posts, likely automatically-generated through the Hootsuite dashboard. The majority of tweets are from the museum, but the feed also includes retweets, self-promotional tweets from other organizations, and same-day responses to individual queries. The museum uses the owl.ly link-shortening service, and makes frequent use of hashtags, twitter pics, and other Twitter bet practices. They are following over 240 accounts, and have over 34,000 followers, which makes it a more preferred means of receiving information than Facebook. Youtube The Youtube channel for the museum was launched in 2007. They have over 350 uploaded videos organized into 14 playlists, ranging from two to 68 videso in each playlist. The museum also uses the events feature to promote and archive events. This feature also enables users to add events to their personal calendars. The museum's Youtube channel has over 1,600 subscribers, but more than 778,000 video views, which suggests that hundreds of thousands of views come from unsubscribed viewers. Museum Blogs Design Blog The museum's Design Blog was launched in December of 2006 as a promotional tool for the triennial exhibition, Design Life Now , and all posts were authored by the exhibition curator. In May of 2007, the blog transitioned to a broader tool for engagement. This organic evolution of the blog into a communication tool that dovetails with larger institutional goals may account for its longevity and the number of contributions from colleagues across departments. The editorial calendar is inconsistent; there may be two posts on one day, and then one post per week the rest of the month. Cooper-Hewitt Labs The museum's Digital & Emerging Media department has a blog, Cooper-Hewitt Labs, that is not linked to from the homepage, although it is referenced on the collection data access and download page. The blog content has a "behind the scenes" feel, and targets technology enthusiasts or those working in similar positions at other cultural institutions. Questions posted in the comments section of Cooper-Hewitt Labs appear to receive prompt responses. List-servs and Forums As of May 22, 2012, there were: 64 matches to the term "cooper-hewitt" on the Museum-L archives . Some posts are event, exhibition or publication announcements, while others provide advice or answer questions. The term is included in posts from 2012, indicating that the museum and its employees are involved in current discussion. three matches for the term "cooper-hewitt" on MCN-L. All mentions were from April 2012, and reference the director of Digital and Emerging Media. three pages of results for the term "cooper-hewitt" on Museum3 from posts dated between 2008 and 2011. The museum is in the beginning stages of configuring forums as part of developing educational initiatives. References Category:Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum